1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt sander, and more particularly to a belt sander having a sand belt replacement apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional belt sander in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,974-B2 and comprises a drive roller 3, a driven roller 4, a tension spring 1, and an operation lever 2. When the sand belt mounted between the drive roller 3 and the driven roller 4 is worn out for replacement, the operation lever 2 is pressed downward to compress the tension spring 1 to loosen the sand belt mounted between the drive roller 3 and the driven roller 4, thereby facilitating the user removing the sand belt.
However, the user's one hand has to press the operation lever 2 and his other hand has to remove the worn sand belt and replace a new sand belt, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when mounting and replacing the sand belt. In addition, the operation lever 2 is easily touched and triggered by a person unintentionally, so that the sand belt is easily loosened, thereby causing danger to the user during operation of the belt sander.